


Beauty Within

by SophieRambler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRambler/pseuds/SophieRambler
Summary: The fall, the betrayal, and perhaps also the gun wound was all a bit too much for Hannibal. How could he possibly survive this? And what if he does? What if Will does? What will he say? What will he do? Hannibal will have to run, and he can only hope Will will run with him. XXX HANNIGRAM? Maybe. Just maybe.





	1. The Fall

A wave of electricity ran through my heart, pain exhilarating my body. It all became completely overwhelming, the betrayal, the gun wound, and the fall. Hands gripped tightly to me, and I couldn't help but wonder if he regretted his decision on the murder/suicide. How could he do this to me? I thought he was my friend. Was I not clear on my feelings for him? Or does he simply just don't care. Perhaps he acted on just a moments thought. Perhaps he was just afraid of wanting this. This world I wanted for him. Perhaps he was afraid of himself, and his own reactions to me. I could feel him holding on so tight. Was it because he needed me? Did he realize he loved me too and felt regret for what he had just done? Or was he just afraid of his own mortality and needed to be held. Either way, I can't help myself. I tighten my embrace, and nuzzle my nose into his dark curly hair. I am not sure if we will make it, and judging by the cruel raging water, and our already wounded bodies and blood loss, it didn't look good. I just wanted to comfort him. I wanted him to not be afraid anymore. If I had a knife, I could have ended him there, and saved him the pain of the landing; and if that didn't kill him on impact, then I would have saved him from the pain of drowning. But it was just a dream. He would die along with me. Slow and painful from the anticipation.  
I could feel the water close now. He cries into my neck, his grip becomes tighter. I bend my head down, doing my best to position myself to take most of the impact. Perhaps he didn't have to die. Maybe I could save him. And there it was. It hit me like a million slaps to my back. My thoughts empty, and my body still as we floated down into the darkness of the water. I had lost a few seconds, the beating of my heart taking a rest, and I lost my breath for a moment. Head and back now aching, I urged myself to stay awake. I couldn't open my eyes however. I would have been killed instantly, if I hadn't hit the water just right; my head ducked into my chest, my back getting most of the impact. My chest quivered, and I forced myself to open my eyes as I began to lose the world around me. I felt William, still in my arms, clinching on for dear life. Was he doing it to comfort me, or because he himself was still so afraid? Did he have enough air? I hadn't noticed if he had taken a breath when we hit. I begin to swim up, forcing my legs to work as the cold water numbed my body.  
I needed air. I was almost gone. I could see the light of the moon glistening above the water, but it was still so far. Then I felt hands on either side of my face, pulling me in close, and our lips touched. I breathed him in and the pain in my chest ceased just a little. I wrapped my arms around him and continued to swim up, the water doing it's best to push us around. We were nearly there, William kicking his legs with mine. I could feel him losing control. I was in no better condition, and I gripped his waist, then pushed him higher. I fell deeper into the water and he floated to the surface where he burst from the water and took in a deep breath. I could hear him, muffled as i was, yelling my name, and I watch him as my world became black.  
I thought it was the end of me, and to tell you the truth, I didn't mind. I was quite fond of myself, but I was more fond of William. More curious I became of him, but I had no more in me. Then, I was just able to feel arms wrapping around me, pulling me up, and soon enough, the wind blew kisses on my face. I shivered but still couldn't come too. Something hard hit my chest, and I coughed, spitting up water. I opened my eyes, now sore and weary, and I found William, his hand in a fist, his other holding me up. My throat burned, my lungs heaving heavily. I grabbed his hand and turned towards the shore. It was rather far, but together, I knew we could make it. So we swam against the angry sea, as tired and cold as we both were, refusing to give up. I finally saw the shore line, and turned to look at Will, who had fallen far behind. He shivered, moving rather slow, his eyes strained, and his full lips, usually a luscious pink as they are, were now blue, his teeth chattering hard. I swam to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, and helped him to swim. He was reluctant at first, then was glad of it, though he tried to keep it discrete.  
When we reached the shore, I dragged him out of the water and we fell together into the sand. I turned to my side, and stared at him. William stayed on his stomach, and turned his face to me, his face, even pale as it was from the cold, was becoming pink from embarrassment. I knew, he needed his alone time to think, so I urged myself to stand and I began to walk away. I listened for him, urging silently for him to follow, and for several minutes, I was let down. However, soon enough, I heard him get to his feet, and he walked to me. I turned to face him and he stopped just a foot away. He looked terribly uncomfortable, and I brought a hand up, but my knees gave out and I collapsed. William, being who he was, a little too caring, attempting to catch me, but I brought him down with. So there we were, on our knees, staring at each other. It was so cold.  
He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "What a day right." he stated.  
I couldn't help but to laugh. I sat back on my rear and chuckled to myself. Will took in a deep breath and sat next to me, and he looked up at the starry night. I on the other hand set my eyes on his face. Remembering each curve, reading his expression. His hair stuck to his skin, blue eyes glistened gray under the star light. His eyes were always so beautiful, changing from blues to greens, thought naturally being like the Labradorite stones, blue with brown patches. I jumped as he began to speak "Makes you feel quite small doesn't it?" he said softly.  
"I looked up upon the burning balls of gas, bursting through the universe, hazardous, but beautiful, filling the night sky. The sky was open and clear that night. "May I ask you something?" I asked him.  
"I suppose." was his replay, but it was clear he was unsure.  
"What would be more unsettling to you? Having others out there, or being completely alone?"  
I could see him from the corner of my eye, turning to face me with a look of query. I in return looked at him in wonder, curious at what he was thinking. Did he understand the question?  
"Being completely alone." he finally said after a long pause. "What do you think?"  
"I think. . . "I began as I looked back up, "That you are right."  
"William shivered and I turned my attention back to him.  
"What do you suppose we should do then?" he asked me.  
"What would you like to do?" I asked him.  
"Well, I would like a shower and a change of cloths."  
"Well, Will. We can walk back, you can shower and change, and I will be on my way."  
"On your way? Where?" he looked at me with more concern than curiousness. Or perhaps that is what I wanted to see.  
"I am not sure yet. I know I can not stay though." "

Yeah." he laughed, which surprised me a bit. "What is so funny?" I asked him quizzically. "I think we need to take off as soon as we can." "We?" I asked him, my heart fluttering. He forced himself to smile and looked away from me. "Yeah. One, I don't think my mental stability is in strong enough condition for 'society standards'. And two, I just don't think I will be able to get away with this one." "You could. Just say the word and I will turn myself in. Blame everything on me." "Will looked at me dumbfounded. "What?" "I will stay, if you want me to. You can go back to your normal life. Before I came in and ruined it." William smiled and shook his head. "I wish I understood you." "I love you. What is there to understand?" "That's true. Come on." William stood, then reached a hand for me. "I am fucking freezing. Let's hurry up before we die f cold and exhaustion." I took his hand and said "So we are in this together then?" "Yeah. I don't see why not. I mean after we all have been through together, we might as well. I've changed too much to go back and pretend I haven't. And by together I don't mean in a relationship. Just together. Friends." "I am sorry for that." "Me to." He began to walk and I followed him. "So, all of the world to see. Where would you like to go?" "I can choose?" asked William with a smile and raised brow. "Of course. It is the least I can do." "Well, where haven't you gone?" "I have gone to a great many places, but I still have not been to many." "How about Peru." "Now that would be nice. Peru I hear is a wonderful place. All the better since neither of us has been. It will be an adventure for both of us." "Sounds good." said William, and much to my surprise, he took my by the waist as we walked, and leaned into me. He shivered as we walked, and he kept his eyes ahead, a stern look on his face. I in return wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "I am sorry. I really am still confused about who I am and what I want. But the thought of you being alone makes me sad for some reason, so for now, I think we should stick together." I processed this for a minute then smiled down at him, though he could not see. "There is no other place I would like to be than by your side." "Shut up." he said , his face turning a little red. "You're so corny." "Corny is good." "Corny is corny." I laughed and held him a little tighter as we trudge along, our bodies numb, cold and wet, but I had our future to keep me going, and I hoped he thought the same. "Murder Husbands?" There was a long pause as we walked, and our walking became slower for a moment, till William let out a sigh. He then chuckled and said. "Murder Husbands."


	2. Wounds and Stitches

I stood there, watching Hannibal, undress his shirt as he disappeared around a corner adjacent to the living room. I had no attention on following him, however, I could hear his voice calling for me and nervously I followed the drip trail of blood and water. I was amazed he was still standing. He limped his way around another corner, hand on his side, and I followed through the dark red wine hollow way. I met him in the rather large bathroom, with a beige ceramic floor and wall tile that took up half the wall. Above the wall tile was smooth gray crawling up and covering the ceiling. The double sink vanity that stood just to the left of the door was also beige, along with a beige wall tub that had a built in spa. The shower was even bigger standing across the room from the tub. It had a large glass icecapes block sliding door. And finally a white wall mounted ceramic round bowl toilet at the far wall.

I turned my attention back to Hannibal who had taken a first aid kid out from I wasn't sure where since I had been admiring his bathroom. Well, what was supposed to be our bathroom. I eyed his back, since it was turned towards me as he dug through the kit. I hadn't realized as I devoured this skin; every mound of muscle, and every curve in his back with my eyes till he turned to face me, and I jumped in a panic. He pretended not to notice, and told me to sit on the vanity. I looked at him confused as he held a curved needle tied with silk thread in his hand. I looked in the kit and saw that he had pulled out gauze, isopropyl alcohol, tiny scissors, and a bandage. He put down the needle and walked over to the far wall behind the shower. I couldn't see what he was doing, but a moment later he came back with a dark towel and a dark hand towel. He put the larger towel down and he wet the hand towel under the sink.

"Sit." he said again, turning back to me.

"Shouldn't you be getting patched up first Hannibal? My face is cut, but you have a bullet wound in your side."

"You have more than a cut Will."

"I can handle myself." I said annoyed and took the hand towel from him. "You sit."

Hannibal looked at me, and I was unable to read his face. I didn't like that. I could usually quite easily read the faces of people, not that I liked to look at them, but when it came to Hannibal, it was rather hard to tell what he was really thinking most of the time and it bothered me.

He must have been just as exhausted as he looked because he gave in and hoisted himself on the vanity with great effort. He leaned back and I reached out to clean the wound that was hardly bleeding anymore, perhaps because of the salt water we bathed in. It would have cleaned our wounds real well too. Still, even though the bullet was small, the damage it could do was great, tearing through skin and muscle. He had lost a lot of blood.

"I have no idea how you are alive." I told him honestly.

"I am a hard bastard to kill."

I found myself giving a little amused smile and a laugh escaped my lips. He looked at me warmly and I kept my eyes on his wound. Taking the hot wash rag, I dabbed around the hole in his stomach, cleaning it of blood that dripped down and stained his pants. Several times I had to rewash the rag, but once I got most of the blood to stop I placed it in the sink and grabbed the gauze and the alcohol. After drenching the gauze, I looked up at Hannibal, feeling a little guilty for what had happened, but I quickly kicked it aside and looked back down. "It will sting." I warned him, and he just smiled at me. I was sure he had already known that.

I put the gauze up to his wound, and before I could dab it, Hannibal starting leaning to the side. His eyes were hardly open as he fell from the vanity, and I reached my arms out in a panic, trying to catch him. I gripped onto his waist, dropping to my knees as we both fell. He mumbled quietly for a moment, but I couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"It's okay. It's okay. I got you." I said, not really sure what to say. He leaned on me, his arm wrapped around me neck, chin resting on my shoulder for a moment till his face slid down to rest on my chest. He felt hot, breath coming out heavy. I struggled to my knees, and Hannibal tried to help, but he was so weak.

I carried him almost having his full weight leaning into me as he struggled to help me help him carry him to his room where he directed me and I lied him across the bed. Rushing back to the bathroom, I grabbed all the things I would need, shoving them back into the first aid kit and I sprinted back, trying to remember how to get there. Once I came in, I lied the blanket down on the bed, and opened the first aid kit, laying all the things out I would need onto it. I moved as quickly as I could sterilizing the needle and pulling the thread through the hole. My hands shook so much, but I needed to calm myself. He was hardly breathing now, and still he looked at me with warm eyes, trying to reassure me I think. But I could tell he was falling away.

My damn hands just wouldn't stop shaking. I blinked a few times, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. As I brought my hand over to him, I jumped as his hand collapsed over mine. He held it, giving me a little squeeze and a smile. He felt so cold, and I had only just noticed as he gently shuttered again and again. He needed medication. His eyes fluttered for a moment, before he closed them completely.

I was so conflicted. Have to admit, the first thought I did think was, 'Oh no. Please don't do this.' But it was just a passing thought. Almost immediately following, my mind slipped to darker things. Why not just leave him here? Why not just leave? He would die by morning if nothing was done, and I could escape. Be rid of him. For good.


	3. Morning

Hannibal awoke softly before dawn, his eyes taking their time to adjust to the dim light that hardly shown through the closed curtain of his far window. His body ached, but dully, his mind calm and steady, telling him that a drug was running through his system. His breathing hitched as he tried to turn to his back. He decided it would be better to stay on his stomach for now. He closed his eyes again, and tried to remember what had happened. It came to him slowly, the pictures a blur as if he were seeing a dream long forgotten. It wasn't long before he heard the soft breathing of another in the room, and his eyes opened once more. They darted to the area of where the sound was coming from, and just beside his bed, in a comfy arm chair, sat Will, curled up and fast asleep. Everything then hit Hannibal as he remembered the dead body in the yard, the cliff, the fall, and Will. His William, helping him. He was actually helping him.

Hannibal felt delighted as he gazed upon Will's beautiful form. Will had every chance to run, even to kill Hannibal as he lay passed out. But he didn't. He patched him up and put him to bed. The fact made Hannibal's heart skip a beat. He suddenly felt a new sense of strength and he struggled to stand. He bit the bottom of his lip as he fought through the pain. What drug William had given him was wearing off, and Hannibal could feel every nook in his bone, every crevasse of muscle aching. When he finally sat up in his bed, he scooted himself to the edge where Will was facing him. Hannibal scratched at his side, unsure if he should touch him. Will's emotions were always wavering, like a roller coaster. Sure he had helped him the night before, but what about now? Would he regret it? Should he put on a shirt first, maybe that would make him less uncomfortable. Finally, he sighed to himself, then smiled softly at Will.

Hannibal stood, made his way to the side of Will and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Will's temple. Will didn't stir, but the slightest hint of a smile spread across his face.

When Will woke, his eyes shot open, anxiously wanting to see the state Hannibal was in. He felt a surge of panic as he saw that Hannibal's bed was unoccupied. Will leaned forward and looked around the room, but so no one. Did Hannibal leave him?

No! He wouldn't!

Will stood and rushed out the door, yelling for Hannibal as he flew down the stairs, ignoring the aches in his back.

"I'm in the kitchen Will!" Hannibal shouted back. Will stopped and calmed himself. He now felt rather embarrassed for yelling for him. He must have sounded like a lost child, yelling for his father. He straightened his shirt, and swept a hand through his curls. When he collected himself, he walked into the kitchen to see Hannibal dressed to perfection. Even if he was only wearing jeans and a red wine sweatshirt, sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron tied around his waist. His hair had been combed but not groomed back like it usually was, and his bang swept of and fell over his left eye. Will didn't want to admit it, but he always liked it when that happened. It was cute. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks and he looked away from Hannibal.

"Good morning Will." said Hannibal with a smile.

"Good morning."

Hannibal got a glimpse of a memory of when they had first met. Will was as figidity and and uncomfortable now as he was then.

"What is the matter?" asked Hannibal.

"Nothing." said Will, and he forced himself to look at Hannibal. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well. Thanks to you." said Hannibal softly.

"Well, I just couldn't let you die and all that."

Hannibal gave a little chuckle and turned to his food. "well, thank you for that."

Will turned and headed for the bathroom. He needed to talk, but he needed to pee even more. When he was done freshening up, he came into the kitchen, but Hannibal was no longer there.

"In the dining room!" called Hannibal and Will fallowed his voice. The dining table was set with piled of food. Will's mouth began to water as he saw stacks of waffles, bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs, a bowl of berries, a bowl of fruit, and an assortment of syrups. A pitcher of cold milk and orange juice stood next to the bull of berries. "Sit will." and Hannibal held a chair out for him. Will smiled at him and sat down as Hannibal pushed his chair in. He couldn't help a little yelp that escaped him, and Will looked up at Hannibal in a panic.

"You alright?"

"Yes. I am fine." Hannibal moved over to his chair and sat. "You may go first."

"There is so much to choose from." said Will, clearly seeing that Hannibal was embarrassed about his little yelp. In the end, Will chose a waffle, with strawberries, and pours blueberry syrup all over it. He then took a scoop of scrambled eggs, several slices of bacon and a large sausage. After some thought, he decided on grabbing a banana to go with it. He was so hungry, he made little growling noises as he ate, and Hannibal watched with a smile, slowly eating a few bites of his breakfast here and there.

"This is all so god Hannibal. Thank you. I was starving."

"Of course. Only the best for you. And I promise, none of I is drugged this time."

Will stopped eating mid chew, and looked down at his food. In truth, he hadn't even thought about that, which he should have. Hannibal chuckled and took a bite of a strawberry. Will smiled nervously and continued to eat. Again he was taken over by quality of the food, and he began to growl, without even realizing it. He bit into the banana then took a bite of waffle, stuffing his face.

"Don't eat to fast Will. You will feel sick." warned Hannibal.

"I am fine with that." he said, but after a moment, he slowed his eating, and he bag to sip on his orange juice.

When Will was done with his food, he sat back and leaned against the chair, his stomach stretched out. He took in deep breaths, all the while, Hannibal was doing his best to hide the smile on his face. Will was so adorable. He stood, taking up his and Will's plate, and for the next ten minute, they both cleared the table, put left overs away and washed the dishes.

"Hey Hannibal. Should we leave? I mean, won't Jack come looking for us here?"

"Undoubtedly, however, I would say we have until tonight before we really start risking anything."

"How come?"

"Never mind you that. I suggest we start packing."

Will looked around for a minute, taking everything in as though he didn't want to forget. "To be honest, I quite like this place."

"Yes."

"You picked a wonderful place."

They both were silent as they stared into each other. It was Hannibal who broke it, and he looked down, offering half hearted smile before turning to the food that was all packed and ready to put in the cooler. Will stared at him a little longer, losing himself for a moment as he thought of this beautiful place.

"Do we have to leave America?"

"We don't have to. Where else would you like to go?"

"I would like to stay in Virginia. But we can't."

"Sadly no."

"I would like to grab some stuff from my house but I am sure it will be surrounded."

"Most likely."

Will nodded sadly.

"We will find a better place Will. I promise."

Will helped him pack for the next half hour, and they took everything to the police car.

"We need to lay low. I will use one of my aliases and book us a hotel. I have a feeling the nearest airports wont be so easy to go through right now."

"Probably not." said Will. Hannibal turned to him and locked their eyes together, intimidating Will a little, but Hannibal wouldn't let him look away this time.  
"Now Will. This is quite the big step. You know I will not force you to come with me. You would make me extremely happy if you did, but you do not have to."

William shrugged. "I don't see any choice. I seem to be drawn to you. If I don't know where you are or what you are doing I will wonder, and keep wondering. My thoughts are always so clouded when you are away and when I see you, everything just blurs together like water, yet they are more clear than ever. I seem to only truly know my self when I am with you."

Hannibal smiled at him and flicked his tongue. "You don't know how happy that makes my feel William. As long as you hare happy with your decision to stay that is."

"Yeah, I think I can learn to enjoy it." said Will with a teasing smile.

Hannibal laughed and closed the trunk of the car. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Hannibal walked around the car, holding the door open for Will, who's face turned a bright red as he made his way to the passenger side and he gave Hannibal a thank you smile and dipped inside. Hannibal had to admit, that Will looked damn irresistible wearing his clothing. Even if it were a little baggy on him. It turned him on like he couldn't believe, but he had to push those thoughts away for now. He got inside the car and they headed down the long stretch of driveway.


	4. Loving You

Hannibal and William had spent the last six and a half hours driving, and Will had slept through most of it as Hannibal drove, the radio playing soft music. When Hannibal woke Will, they were in West Chester Pennsylvania at a Bed and Breakfast. Will woke harshly, jumping into the sitting position with a sharp breath. His head jerked in all direction, trying to find any source of danger. Hannibal placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Will jerked away, but when he saw Hannibal, his panic began to fade and he caught his breath. He wiped at his sweaty forehead with his sleeve and asked where they were.

"We are at Faunbrook Bed and Breakfast in Pennsylvania. I hear it is real cozy."

"Sounds wonderful." He said without an ounce of interest. Will opened the door and left Hannibal in thought for a moment. Hannibal was pondering Will's state of mind. He had had a restless sleep in the car, dreaming terrible dreams no doubt. Hannibal wished he could take the bad dreams away, but he also didn't think Will would forgive him if he messed with his mind again. No, he had to leave it. His nightmares would go away with time. Hopefully.

They entered inside the Bed and Breakfast and Hannibal signed them in at the clerk's desk as Mr. Dublin, and Mr. Barker, paid in cash and insisted on bringing the bags up himself. He picked up his suit case, and Will's and lead him to the elevator. When they got the their room, which was on the third floor, Will unlocked the door with their key and held the door for Hannibal to come through. The room was painted a dark rosy red with two windows facing out to the garden. There was a vanity, a child's rocking chair, and a wardrobe. A chair sat in the corner facing the double bed that had white covers and five pillows.

"You got a double?" asked Will uncomfortably.

"It's all they had left."

"If I didn't know any better Hannibal, I would say this place is a perfect place for lovers to elope."

"Oh?" asked Hannibal with a blush, fighting a smile that was creeping on his face.

Will shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I of course will have the floor." said Hannibal.

"That's fine." said Will, and the lack of concern made Hannibal a little upset.

"Well, I will get unpacking. Why don't you lay and rest for a bit."

"I can unpack my own things." stated Will defensively.

Hannibal smiled at him. All of Will's things were Hannibal's things. All the clothes he could find that fit the best, which not many did. Will smiled back and nodded. "Think I can sit for a minute actually." Who was Will kidding. As soon as he sat, he felt the need to lay back against the head board, and he did so. As soon as he did so, he fell asleep watching Hannibal unloading the wardrobe through the small slits of his eye lids till they closed completely.

It was completely dark when he woke to the smell of pizza, and his stomach growled.

"Pizza?" he asked dozily.

"Yes. I called take out." said Hannibal with a smile and he placed two slices of meat lovers on to a paper plate, handing it to Will as he sat up. Will looked around and noticed that he had been tucked in, his glasses now sitting on the night stand and he blushed for a moment.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten. You slept for only a few hours."

"I didn't know you cared for pizza."

"Oh please William. I may have a sophisticated pallet, but no one can be so refined as to dislike these incredibly greasy pies; and if one does say they are too refined for pizza, well they are clearly insane."

The statement made Will laugh as he placed his glasses back on, made only funnier by Hannibal's accent.

"What is so funny?" asked Hannibal with a raised brow.

"Your accent."

"What about my accent?" asked Hannibal cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing."

"No. I want to know."

Will smiled down at his plate and chuckled. "It just makes everything you say sound so . . . um." Will about coughed up a lung, his cheeks turning bright red as he processed just what he was about to say. "Nothing." he said again.

"I want to know." said Hannibal feeling suddenly insecure.

You sound cute. Everything you say sounds adorable, but how could he tell him that his accent was so alluring, yet so precious at the same time? Will's face turned a bright red and he looked away ". . . silly. You sound silly."

"Silly?" Hannibal contemplated this for a moment. "Well, I had no idea I sounded so silly." Hannibal laughed softly.

"You do." said Will quietly.

"Well, I am happy I can amuse you."

Will burst with laughter which took Hannibal back. He smiled warmly at Will and grabbed his plate of pizza, sitting down onto the chair in the corner of the room. He took in a deep breath before exhaling and he brought up the pizza to his mouth. He chewed slow, as he didn't order pizza very often, but it only made him enjoy it that much more when he did. He smiled and closed his eyes as the toppings slid down his throat. William had not noticed that he was watching Hannibal, being lost in his facial expressions. It was almost exotic, the way he ate like that. Hannibal always enjoyed his food, taking his time to taste every little flavor that it had to offer.

Will looked down at his plate and thought about the hustle and bustle of every day life. Of how everyone just seemed to be in a hurry, ordering out and cramming food in to their faces as quickly as they could, just to save time. Time didn't seem to bother Hannibal. He preferred to take his time on things. Never rushing, and everything was done with passion. Will had to admit that that was a quality he admired in Hannibal.

"Are you going to eat Will?" asked Hannibal, snapping Will out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes." Will took a bite of pizza and quickly chewed. He only realized how hungry he really was after it slid down into his abyss. He began to shovel the pizza in, taking big bites and chewing quickly.

"Slow down Will. You will hurt yourself. Or worse. Hiccups."

Will felt his cheeks become hot again and he swallowed his bite, and coughed. Hannibal stood, pouring Will a cup of water. Will took it with a thankful nod and drank it heavily. After he put the cup down, he picked up his pizza and began to nibble on it, remembering the conversation he just had with himself about enjoying his food. Hannibal took his seat and resumed eating.

"Where are we going after this?"

"I think we should head towards Vermont."

"Vermont? Why?"

"It's a beautiful place."

"Any where in particular?"  
"Woodstock is lovely. Especially during the fall."

"Shouldn't we be going more west? Away from around here."

"Yeah, probably." Hannibal stared out the window, only able to see the top of the garden fence, lit up by the street lamp. Will watched at Hannibal's far off look, his thoughts running hundreds of miles away from him. He felt a haunting chill run up his spine and Will shook.

"Are you alright?" asked Will.

"Hmm? I'm fine . . . Perhaps we should go more westward. I am not sure."

"Woodstock should be fine." said Will confidently and he took the last bite of his pizza. He stood and grabbed a few more pieces, then sat back down at the end of the bed. He thought for a moment and Hannibal waited patiently for Will to gather his words together.

"There is a lot of woods in Woodstock. Suppose we can get something there hidden from the world."

"We could always go to my homeland and live in my castle."

Will pondered this for a moment. "I don't think I would want to go back to that place."

"Me neither. But they would never search there. We could live there without anyone ever coming to bother us."

"Wouldn't they look there though?"  
"No. Trust me, they wouldn't. It's a forgotten fortress, frozen in time, such as you saw when you arrived there."

"Yes." Will thought back to those days being at Hannibal's family home. It made his skin crawl, though he wasn't sure if it was in a bad way. The cool crisp air felt amazing on his hot sweaty skin, and the air about the place made him feel like he himself was lost in time. It felt like a daze. He had changed so much from being there for the little time he had. Or perhaps he didn't. Perhaps it just brought out his real self. The darkness within him that he just couldn't hide anymore. He felt angry at it, and mostly angry at Hannibal for bringing it out in him. Sure t was always there, but it was hidden, even to himself till Hannibal unveiled it. Will stood and put the plate down on the table and walked into the bathroom. Inside he was met with a marble counter top and hand painted sink. Looking up into the mirror, he found himself glaring at his reflection. He took the glasses from his face, placing them on the counter top and he started the water in the shower.

Hannibal didn't feel much like eating after seeing Will storm off into the bathroom. He knew Will was back to being pist at him for who knows what reason. Could be plenty. He put the pizza back into the box and got Will's clothes out and placed them onto the bed. Twenty minutes went by when the shower finally turned off. Hannibal figured the hot water would be gone by now but he didn't fret about it. Will needed the long shower to calm himself down least that is what he hoped Will was doing.

When Will stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, he refused to look at Hannibal, and was about to ask something when he noticed the clothes Hannibal had lied out for him on the bed. He grabbed them up and headed back into the bathroom.

Oh God Will. Hannibal had fought so hard not to stare, and he was glad Will wouldn't look at him but he was sure he could feel his gaze. Hannibal's eyes devoured Will's skin, hot and wet from the shower. He relished in the sight of William's mounds of muscle, his lean stomach, and curve of his back. Oh God he could just eat him up. :P

When Will stepped out of the bathroom once more, he came out in Hannibal's red fleece plaid pajama pants and buttoned shirt that went with it. He scratched at his chest nervously and then at the back of his neck. "I think I took all the hot water."

"It's alright Will. I will just brush my teeth and change." Hannibal said with a smile and he stood.

"Stop begin so polite. I am sure you are upset."

"Well, don't get me wrong, a nice hot shower sounds nice, but you clearly needed it more than I did. Maybe in the morning we can shower together." Hannibal teased and he limped into the bathroom with a pair of golden silk pajamas. William was about to protest when he realized Hannibal was only joking, and he smiled, shaking his head. Like that would ever happen. He sat on the bed and tucked himself in. Oh he was so tired of being tired. Suddenly he heard a yelp from the bathroom. An electric wave ran through his heart, and he stopped thinking for a moment, listening intently. Will suddenly remembered the shape Hannibal was in. He was the one that got shot, and he took pretty much all the impact from the fall into the raging water. He wanted to see the progress of Hannibal's wound. He hadn't sewn it very well. He stood and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay Hannibal?" he asked.

"I am fine Will." Hannibal said, and Will could here the strain in his voice. "I am fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I am fine Will!" he snapped. Hannibal regretted it and he swallowed a lump in his throat, and coughed. "I am sorry. I am fine Will. Lay down. I will be out in a moment."

Will knew he wasn't fine. He was hiding something. "I'm coming in." said Will, and before he could stop himself from possibly walking in on a naked Hannibal, he opened the door. Hannibal had manage to get into his pajama bottoms, but struggled to get on his shirt. He paused when he heard the door open and looked at Will feeling embarrassed.

"I told you I am fine. I just turned the wrong way and hurt myself." Hannibal struggled to get his arms through the sleeves and Will helped him pull it on. Hannibal's hands shook as he buttoned up the shirt and Will felt concerned for him. He sighed feeling frustrated and he swatted Hannibal's hands away, buttoning up the shirt for him. He grabbed Hannibal's hand, pulling him into the other room and sitting him on the bed.

"You can have the bed. You need it more than I do."

"Will. I am fine. I would feel much better if you were to have it."

"Hannibal, you aren't as young as you used to be. You have a decade on me. Please will you take the bed. I am amazed you've been able to last this long without complaining about the pain."

"I have quite powerful drugs."

"I know."

Hannibal gave him a smile for a moment before continuing. "I can -"

"No." said Will, cutting him off.

Hannibal sighed. "We can share the bed."

"No."

"Well then I don't want it."

Will felt like punching a wall. He let out an annoyed growl as he stomped over to the other side of the bed and sat back into the pillow. "I will not get under the covers with you."

"Well of course. That would be unappropriated." said Hannibal with a grin. "I would much rather you have the covers though. I can sleep above them."

"Will you stop! Stop being like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you – just – just stop." Will didn't know how to put it. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Like what Will?"

"Like I matter. Like I am worth anything. We are way past that."

"What do you mean Will? Of course you matter."

Will thought back to all the people that had rejected him throughout his life, all the people that would scurry away to avoid being in the same area as him. All the people he had killed. He was a freak, an outcast, and now a fugitive. It was so frustrating.  
"I don't matter. I've done too many horrible things. No one has ever liked being around me and only do so when they are forced."

"I enjoy being in a room with you Will."

"Well you are just as much an outcast as I am."

"We are one and the same."

Will wasn't sure he liked that idea, but even if he didn't it was the truth. "Hannibal. I am so lost."

Hannibal thought for a moment before wrapping an arm around Will and bringing him closer to him. "Just go to sleep." Hannibal kissed Will's forehead, feeling how hot William felt. "Let yourself get lost in your dreams. When we find ourselves lost, our dreams show us what we need to see, to help us find our way back."

"My dreams are only ever nightmares." said Will as he rested against Hannibal. He felt cool to the touch, which felt real nice on Will's hot skin. He seemed to always be overheated.

"Well, perhaps they are trying to tell you something."

"I have tried to listen, but I can never think past the horror."

"It's alright Will. You know you can talk to me about them."

"I used to."

"I know you did. I wish we could do that again."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"That is good to hear. Now rest your eyes. I will be right here."

"Not sure if that is comforting." Will laughed.

"Oh? Ouch." Hannibal chuckled.

Will smiled and he leaned away from Hannibal, laying down onto the bed. He was too hot to be under the covers. Hannibal turned his back to Will, though he wished to be holding him. He stayed above the blankets and stared into the darkness of the room, only lit by the little moonlight that shone through the first layer of curtains as the second was tied back and they didn't think about closing them.

First, all Will could see was darkness. It took a while, but shadows began to form shapes, and finally some sort of silhouettes came out from the dark. As the silhouettes began to become more visible, voices began to whisper around the darkness. Louder and louder they became, and he saw himself falling to his knees. He held his hands over his ears, and began to scream. The silhouettes became clear, coming closer and closer to him, their talking was quick and very loud. They were all monsters, monsters with black skin twisted around brittle bones, the concave quality of their chests inhuman. Their eyes, cloudy with decay seemed to stare into William's very soul. Will looked to the ground, telling himself to wake up. He just needed to wake up. Wake up!

"Will. Wake up. Wake up Will. Wake up."

It was coming so silent for a moment, then the voice that was all too familiar to him began to shroud him in warmth. The noise of the monsters began to fade away, and he felt himself falling. What was he falling into?

Will woke with a jump, covered in sweat.

"Shhh. Its alright William. It's okay. You're okay. Shhh. It was just a nightmare. You are fine."

Hannibal continued to whisper softly into his ear, reassuring him that he was okay. William could feel Hannibal's arms around him, holding him close from behind as to comfort him. He turned his face over to look at Hannibal and he swallowed nervously as he noticed how close Hannibal's lips were to him. Hannibal placed his forehead on Will's and began to caress his curly hair, whispering sweetly to him. Will brought a hand up and placed it on the back of Hannibal's head, pulling him closer, making their noses touch. Oh Hannibal had saved him from that horrid dream. He pulled him out of it. He had no idea what the dream even meant. Why he dreamt about those particular creatures. At first he thought they were the stag man, but they appeared to be much worse. The faces however, were somewhat familiar, but he could not place them.

Will's face was flushed, and he trembled in Hannibal's arms. "I heard your voice and fallowed it."

"I was hoping my voice would reach you." said Hannibal softly. He nuzzled his nose into Will's hair, and caressed his cheek, careful of his stitches. He whispered again in his ear, trying to reassure him. "I am here. Nothing will harm you. I am here. Just close your eyes and everything will be alright. No one can hurt you. I will keep you safe. I promise."

Oh if only that were true, but Will hardly believed it. Hannibal himself had hurt him so many times, and he just didn't know what to think.

Hannibal kissed Will on his temple and caressed his sweaty hair. "Everything will be alright."

They lay there for a moment, Hannibal holding Will, running his thumb back and forth on his temple. Will lay there, catching up to the beat of his heart. He sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt, feeling like he was inside an oven. He pulled it off and went to stand, but Hannibal grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening the window. It's so hot in here."

"I will get it." Hannibal jumped from the bed and made his way to the window, ignoring the pain in his side. He needed to be careful not to break the stitches as Will did them rather poorly. He opened the windows and faced Will.

"Is that better?"  
Will felt the rush of cool air from the window and smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

Hannibal smiled. "You are welcome." He lied back down and Will lied down into the pillow. They faced each other and Will began to fade away again. Hannibal wanted to hold him, but thought better of it. He looked away from Will and frowned, then he heard the rustling of the comforter and pillow as Will came closer to Hannibal. He gripped onto Hannibal's shirt and tucked his head under Hannibal's chin. Hannibal smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he wrapped his arms around Will. His hand slid down Will's back till he met with his hip. Oh God the feeling was enticing.

Hannibal's fingers gliding steadily over his skin made Will tingle in all the right places. He shuttered and Hannibal held him a bit tighter.

"Hannibal." said Will, his voice catching in his throat. He gripped onto the collar of Hannibal's pajama shirt and pulled on it a little.

"Yes Will?"

"Um . . . uh. . ."

Hannibal began to make invisible circles on Will's hip bone with his thumb. Will lost his train of thought as his toes curled and his breath hitched in his throat.

Hannibal leaned in to Will's ear and whispered, "I've got you Will." Will trembled again and held onto Hannibal's shirt collar even tighter. Hannibal nuzzled into Will's hair again and kissed his temple, down to his cheek bone.

Will was losing himself. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." said Hannibal innocently.

"Bull shit." laughed Will. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look in Hannibal's eyes.

"I love you." said Hannibal softly.

"I know."

"Is that all you can say."

Will swallowed a lump in his throat. "To love you, it would be a blood sport."

"Hmmm." Hannibal kissed Will's temple again and whispered in his ear. "Go to sleep." He lied his head down, but kept his hand right on Will's hip. After a moment, he brought it up to Will's face and softly caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"You just gonna make me hard and not do anything about it?" asked Will before he could stop himself.

Hannibal smiled and gave a little laugh. "Would you like me to take care of it for you?"

Oh GOD! What was he thinking! Will turned a bright shade of red and he wanted nothing more than to jump out the window head first.

Hannibal's hand moved slowly back down, trespassing every curve along the way to Will's hip. Will caught his breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Hannibal met his gaze and leaned in closer. He could breath Will in at this point, and he slowly rubbed their noses together, and placed a kiss on William's cheek. He began to rub at Will's hip, and a moan escaped Will's lips. Hannibal began to kiss along Will's jaw line, and down to his neck, placing soft kiss after soft kiss. Will lost all train of thought at this point. He wanted Hannibal's hand wrapped around his throbbing manhood, made even more so as Hannibal began to nip and suck at his neck. He could feel Hannibal's tongue licking, his teeth digging in. Will brought his hand down on top of Hannibal's and moved it to his crotch. Hannibal leaned away from Will's neck and looked him in the eyes as he began to kneed his member. Longer and harder it grew with each stroke. He couldn't believe this was happening. Surely he was dreaming.

"Will." he whispered.

"Yes?" asked Will breathlessly.

"Is this really what you want?"

Will looked Hannibal in his eyes, his face flushed, eyes lost in lust. "Isn't this what you want?"

"I have wanted this for a long time. I just want to make sure you want this as well."

The sudden stop Hannibal's motion on his groin made Will whimper. He nodded his head. "Yes. I want it. Please. Please don't stop."

Hannibal continued to rub at his crotch and he brought his face down, and kissed Will on his lips. The kiss was soft for a moment, and Hannibal requested access to wills mouth, to which he granted. Their kiss became deep, but steady as Hannibal ventured his mouth. His hand moved through the seem of Will's pants and he slipped his hand into his briefs, stroking at Will's cock. Will let out a gasp, and Hannibal let him go so he could breath. His kisses moved down Will's body and he let go of Will's aching cock. Will was about to cry out from the lack of touch, when Hannibal grabbed his pants and slid them down, dropping them to the floor.

Oh God. How beautiful Will looked in the moonlight, his naked form laying sprawled on their bed. Hannibal grabbed his cock again and slowly began to stroke him. Placing his lips around the head of his cock, he lapped and licked making little moans fly out of Will's mouth. He let go of Will's head and licked up his shaft, making Will arch his back. Will was lost in the sensation, the idea of Hannibal licking and sucking him making him go crazy. He needed his mouth on him. He needed to feel Hannibal inside him. He needed to be inside Hannibal.

Hannibal placed his lips back onto Will and he bucked into his mouth, choking Hannibal for a moment. He didn't seem to notice as his fingers curled into Hannibal's hair. Hannibal began to bob his head up and down, stroking with his hand as well to create extra friction. Then, just as Will thought it couldn't get any better, Hannibal began to hum. The vibrations sent Will over the edge, and he pounded into Hannibal's mouth, hitting down his throat, and Hannibal watched his body spasm. His mouth was filled with a warm liquid and he swallowed it down. He wouldn't let Will's cock out of his mouth till he stroked every bit out. When he was sure Will was spent, he let his cock slide out of his mouth with a pop and he licked the sides of his mouth where the cum spilled over.

He stood, his own member trying to poke through his silk pants. He looked down at Will, his face flushed, his breathing coming out heavy. Hannibal had him at his most vulnerable. Oh and he liked it.

"My turn?" asked Will. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He never thought in his life he would be sucking another mans cock. Hannibal could see he was uncomfortable and he lied beside Will.

"It is fine. I enjoyed making you cum."

"Well, you are hard as a rock. I can see that even in this shitty lighting."

"I think the moonlight makes you look beautiful."

"Oh?" William laughed nervously.

"But if it's extra light you want." Hannibal leaned over Will and turned on the bed side lamp. "There we go. Now I can see you much better," he said with a smile.

Will looked at him, and asked. "Did you swallow?"

"Yes. You taste amazing."

"Not sure how to take that from a cannibal."

Hannibal laughed and placed a kiss on Will's cheek. "Good night Darling."

"Wait." said Will in a panic. "Let me help you get off."

"You really don't have to Will."

"I know. I want to."

"Do you?" asked Hannibal skeptical.  
Will thought about it and he nodded.

Hannibal leaned over him, kissing his lips as his hands roamed over Will's body. Will began to unbutton Hannibal's shirt with shaky hands. He was so nervous.

Will helped Hannibal slide the shirt from his arms and he tossed it to the ground. Hannibal didn't want to let of those juicy lips, but Will gently pushed him to his back as he worked on getting his pants off of him. Hannibal arched his back up and helped Will pull his pants off. Will watched as Hannibal's cock bounced out of his underwear. It was of medium length, but thick. Will got onto his knees on the floor and placed himself between Hannibal's knees and gripped onto his member. He stroked it up and down a few times before putting his mouth onto it. He wasn't sure how well he would do. He had never done this before, but by Hannibal's moaning, he figured he was doing okay.

Hannibal slid his fingers through Will's curls and helped him get a rhythm. He imagined cumming inside Will's mouth, but by the look on Will's face, it didn't seem like he was ready for that. He pulled Will away from his cock, leaving it soaking wet, and he brought Will onto the bed again. He lied Will onto his back and kissed him passionately. His kisses trailed down his cheek and to his ear where he whispered. "Can I make love to you?"

Will did not speak, but he slowly nodded. Hannibal brought Will's knees up and he gripped onto his cock, giving it a strong couple strokes before placing it between Will's ass cheeks. He leaned down, giving William little butterfly kisses as he whispered reassuring things in his ears. Hannibal then slowly slid his cock inside, just touching his hole. "It's okay. You are so beautiful Will. You feel so wonderful. God I need you. I want to show you how much you mean to me Will. I want to see you cum again and again. Are you ready?"

Again, Will said nothing, but nodded his head. Hannibal locked eyes with Will as he entered inside him. Will's mouth fell open, a sharp breath fallowed by a load groan. Hannibal wouldn't look away as he slowly went deeper inside Will. Finally, when he could go no further, he slowly slid back out. Will moaned as their body became one again and again. Hannibal let go of his gaze and began to kiss him again. He steadily made a rhythm, as Will moved to meet each thrust. Their bodies were glued together, hands tangled above Will's head as Hannibal kept kissing and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It didn't take long for Hannibal to feel himself going over the edge. He needed to go faster but he didn't want to hurt William.

He let out little cries as the sensation became to hard to bare. Will could somehow sense his stress and urged him to go faster. Hannibal obliged and he thrust in faster, stroking Will's prostate and he let out a cry. Hannibal smiled and hit in the same spot again and again. He could feel Will's cock between his stomach and Will's and it only turned him on more. He wanted to be as close as possible to him. "Oh God William. Will. Oh I'm going to cum. Can cum inside you?"

"Yes." said Will breathlessly.

"I love you Will. I don't want this moment to end. I love the feeling of being inside you. I love you."

"I love you too Hannibal."

That was it for Hannibal. His body spasmed, as he came inside William, pushing harder and harder with each thrust. He ground his hips inside Will's ass, unloading everything inside him. He yelled Will's name as the sensation took him away to pure bliss. William fallowed just moments after, his cum exploding all over their stomachs and chests.

Hannibal relaxed his body, leaning his head into the nook of Will's neck. He was covered in sweat, as well as Will. He didn't want to slide out just yet. He want to stay inside Will, but he knew I would feel uncomfortable for him after a while, so unwillingly, he slid out and slumped down next to him.

He turned to William and placed his hand onto his cheek, turning his face to look at him. He smiled and kissed him. "So you finally admit it then." said Hannibal.

"Shut up. I'll take it back."

"Is this black mail?"

"Yes. Yes it is."  
"That is hardly fair. I would much rather shout it to the roof tops."

"Well, I am pretty sure we woke the whole BandB as it is."

They both began to share a laugh and Hannibal pulled Will into him.

Well, there was no point in fighting it. Will snuggled into Hannibal's chest, and even though his head wanted to be swarming with so many things, he shut them out, and fell asleep to the soft breathing and comfortable beat of his lovers heart.


	5. Midnight Special

Hannibal awoke to the soft breathing of his lover tickling the hair on his chest. He felt exhausted, in every way you could. His head ached, his body throbbed, his eyes heavy, and his mind full, yet as Will nuzzled deeper into him, his hand coming up to rest across his chest and over his shoulder, Hannibal could not help the feeling of bliss flooding his very being.

He had no intention of getting up and risk waking his beloved. He wanted nothing more than to stop the hands of time so they could ride out eternity in each others arms, right here. No other person to bother them, no noise to disrupt Will's quiet breathing, or the silent synchronized beats of their hearts.

He began to imagine themselves elsewhere however, somewhere with rolling fields of golden wheat, tall thick mountains miles and miles off. He saw Will standing their in the field blanketed in a low mist, looking at the sun as it rose in the sky, eyes lost in the beauty of the colors of the dark blue high above and tangerine far below, as they seemed to entangle each other like lovers through the middle. Of course, Will preferred forests. Thick lands of trees as far as you could see. Thinking about it made Hannibal smile a bit.

Yes, he didn't want to get up. He wanted to be lost in it all. He knew if he were too move, his fantasy would be driven away, and Will would wake from the disturbance to his arrangement on the bed, and if Will woke, what would happen? He had to look at this in a professional point of view. Dammit, it was hard. Thinking what could really happen compared to what he wanted to happen. Would Will give him a good morning kiss and snuggle into him again? Or will he lash out, regretting the event that took place in that very bed that same early morning. Perhaps he would close himself away again, leaving his side feeling embarrassed.

Hannibal sighed. There was no use worrying about it. He needed to use the bathroom, and Will was bound to wake up at some point. So he made his move, sliding out from under Will, doing his best not to wake him. His head throbbed worse now as he sat up, his muscles aching under his skin. Damn. He could really use with a day in bed. The events that have taken place the last few days had taken it's tole, and making love to Will made his body worse for wear. Even though it was the most wonderful night he had ever had, he wasn't as young as he used to be, and he just really wanted to take a day.

"Hannibal?" The voice came out faint and worried, and Hannibal looked down at Will who was still half a sleep. Will rubbed a hand over his face and looked around in panic for a moment before remembering where he was at.

"It's alright Will. I am only going to the bathroom. I will come and join you in a moment, unless you wish to use the bathroom first."

"No. It's fine. You can go." said Will, hardly making eye contact with him. He turned over and lied his head back onto the pillow. Hannibal rose from the bed and hesitantly made his way into the bathroom. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth, then stepped into the shower. It wasn't until he turned the water on when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hannibal? I need to use the bathroom. Can I come in?" It of course was Will, sounding timid and more unsure.

"Of course."

The door opened and Will walked over to the toilet, doing his best not to look in the direction of Hannibal, who was now washing his hair. The cum had dried into sticky flakes on his chest and stomach to which he had to scrub rather roughly to get off.

"Do you want to join me Will. I can help scrub you."

Will's breath hitched in his throat. He could hear the hint of a mischievous tone in his voice and he smiled, shaking his head. "No, I can manage myself." he said flushing the toilet. Hannibal let out a yelp and Will jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too. I wasn't even thinking."

"It's okay Will. I will be only another minute."

Hannibal listened to the clock of the door closing and true to his word, he was out of the shower within the minute, drying himself off with the towel he used the night before. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he wore only his towel wrapped around his hips. Will hardly made eye contact with him as he walked around him to get inside the bathroom.

Hannibal sighed, walking over to his suitcase to grab some clothes. Will took his time in the shower, and as he scrubbed the cum off of him, he thought of their night together. The dream that had pretty much started it all, and which he couldn't even remember. He had told Hannibal he loved him last night. Did he really though, or was it just spree of the moment. Finally, getting tired of being in his own thoughts, he stepped out of the shower and got dressed, in some blue jeans and a dark olive t shirt. When he stepped into the main room, he found Hannibal on the bed, leaning back against the pillows he had propped up on the headboard, and he was fast asleep. He had gotten dressed into some dark blue jeans, a white t shirt under a white and red flannel. His hair had been brushed back out of his face, but was now handing over his eyes as his head drooped onto his chest. Will thought he looked quite handsome. He couldn't recall if he had ever worn flannel before. It looked real nice on him.

Oh Hannibal. He looked so exhausted, made worse by the dark shadows under his eyes. Perhaps he should take a day and just rest. They both could use it. He wanted to sit down but his stomach rumbled. He decided to ignore it for a moment, and he stared at Hannibal a little longer. After several minutes however, his stomach growled again and he decided it was time to get breakfast. He knew the place did a free one, but he had no idea what time it was and he didn't feel much like going down to be around a bunch of strangers. Besides, God knows what news was what already, and if his picture was put up. Where was Jack Crawford at at this very moment? Had he gotten a lead already?

NO! Don't think like that. No way. He was good, but not that good. Even if he had found the house by now, there would be no way for him to track where they were. Right?

He didn't want to risk anything. He picked up the phone the suite provided and called to have food brought up. When it arrived, Will opened the door and took the two trays from the young man who had delivered them, not wanting him to come inside. The commotion at the door woke Hannibal and he looked over to where the noise was taking place. He could see a blurry Will closing the door with his foot and turning to face the table. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Oh. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." said Will apologetically.

"It's fine Will. What do you have there?"

"Breakfast." he said and he handed Hannibal a tray of three pancakes, two sunny side up eggs, two sausages, and two strips of bacon.

"Thank you." said Hannibal whole heartily.

"No problem." said Will with a smile and he walked around the bed and sat next to Hannibal with his food. Hannibal felt his stomach turning, nerves hitting him as Will hunched forward, eating his scrambled eggs. Will willingly sat next to him. Hannibal didn't have to offer or fight with him, Will just sat there. Maybe Will was taking their new found (finally agreed upon) relationship better than he expected.

"Why don't we watch some television?" suggested Hannibal to break the tension. He picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned on the tv.

"Do we want to watch the news?" asked Will.

"We probably should. Just in case."

For ten minutes the news woman with copper hair and bright red lipstick spoke of politics, to which neither Hannibal or Will could care for at the moment. They were too preoccupied on what the news had to say about them, and if they had missed it already. Another five minutes went by as a ken doll of a man spoke about the up coming weather. It went to commercial and Hannibal turned his attention to his breakfast.

"I wonder if we could have missed it." said Will.

"That. Or it hasn't mentioned anything yet, or Jack is doing his best to keep it off the news channels till they get more information. You know how he doesn't like news getting out before he is ready for it."

"Yeah." Will was hardly reassured. Perhaps he could just check online later. Like he'd have the time. He didn't have his laptop and even if he did he couldn't use it along with his phone. God, he hadn't even called Molly. She must be so worried.

MOLLY!

Will coughed, almost choking on his food before he swallowed it down.

"Will! What is the matter?" asked Hannibal, suddenly wide awake. He rubbed and patted Will's back till he calmed down.

"I was just thinking about Molly. I just left with out saying goodbye or anything."

"Oh." Hannibal continued to rub his back, but Will could feel the strain.

"It's alright Hannibal. I can just send her a letter or something. Or not. I kinda wish we left some evidence like we died over those cliffs. Then we wouldn't have to worry about anything. Then I wouldn't have to feel so bad for leaving her and Willy."

Hannibal pondered this for a moment, the movement of his hand slowing a bit. Then he quickened the pace again, snapping out of his thoughts. "I was hoping you were going to say that."

"What?"

"I kind of did do the liberty of shredding our clothes we wore the night before and throwing them into the water. I wasn't sure what your grounds for that would be considering Molly, so I didn't tell you."

"So thats why you didn't mind staying on the east side."

"Yes. Of course it is always safer to leave."

"I see."

"Are you angry with me Will? I have no guarantee that Jack will fall for it."

"No. It was good thinking. What did you do to Dollarhide?"

"I left him where he was. Perhaps we killed them, then killed each other."

"We almost did."

Hannibal leaned away from Will and stood. He didn't feel much like eating anymore. He just wanted to sleep.

"Do you mind if we stay an extra night William? I could use the sleep."

"You know what Hannibal. I was just about to say the same thing."

Hannibal gave him a half hearted smile, slipped out of his jeans and flannel and tucked himself into the covers. Will finished his breakfast, still watching the news for another half hour before he himself passed out, still holding onto his plate. He was only asleep for five minutes when he head a the phone ring to the suite. He got up quickly and answered it, almost dropping his plate.

"Hello Mr. Dublin?"

"Yes?" He couldn't remember which one he was.

"I just wanted to call to let you know you are passed your sign out time."

"Huh yes. Sorry. Could we possibly have one more night?"

"Of course! I will book you for another stay."

"Thanks."

Before the woman on the other end could say more, he hung up the phone and yawned. Walking over to the window, he closed the curtain and it became rather dark in the room. He liked the thick curtains that did that. He crawled back into bed and almost instantly fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. Hannibal turned around and wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him in closer.

When Will woke again it was dark outside. Hannibal ruffled the sheets as he crawled back into bed. Will wanted to ask what he was doing, but by the cold damp touch of his hand entangling in his, he knew he had used the bathroom.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. I am sorry I woke you."

Will closed his eyes again and Hannibal leaned his forehead against his. After a moment, Hannibal rolled to his back and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders, bring him up upon his chest. He could feel Hannibal's chest hair between his fingers, and he wondered when he had taken off his shirt. Perhaps it had gotten too hot. He himself felt hot. He wanted to get up and crack open the window, but he also felt real comfortable despite the heat. He just wanted to pass out again. His mind was on too many things though. The anxiety of being caught, and mostly, the guilt over leaving Molly and Willy, especially the way he did. Oh Molly. He mostly missed those nights they would lay in bed together, snuggling and rubbing each other off. He felt his cock twitch a bit at the thought and he smiled.

Hannibal moaned in his sleep, but did not move. Will looked up at him, wondering what he was dreaming about. Laying his head back down on Hannibal's chest, he decided he didn't want to sleep just yet. He wanted to fuck.

Will slid his hand down Hannibal's body, feeling the soft curls of his happy trail. Hannibal move d his head to the other side, but said nothing. Will liked the feeling of Hannibal happy trial and he deciding to make small circles with his thumb for a moment. Hannibal stirred, his legs opening a little, and his grip on Will tightened a bit. Will then decided t move his hand lower, and he ran it over Hannibal's underwear, feeling the mound of cock beneath it. He began to rub it and felt it grown as Hannibal began to moan. His hips began to move with Will's hand and Will slipped his hand under his underwear.

Hannibal opened his eyes as Will rubbed him and he looked down for a moment, then up at the ceiling as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Oh God Will." he whispered under his breath.

Will brought his hand up and spit into it before bringing it back down to rub Hannibal again. Hannibal move his hand down and wrapped it around Will's making his grip tighter on his cock. Hannibal breathed heavily as Will rubbed faster. He wanted to touch Will too. He turned Will's face to him and kissed him passionately, only stopping to moan and smile.

"Oh Will. Oh fuck. I'm going to cum."

"Cum Hannibal." Oh God the words that just came out of his mouth. Damn how they tasted good.

Hannibal's body tensed as he came into Will's hand. His head fell back into the pillow and he smiled. "What was that for?"

"I woke up horny apparently."

"Oh? Well, I better take care of that."

Hannibal rolled on top of Will before he could say anything, and began kissing him. He tore off his shirt, and pulled his pants off, throwing them to the side. He lied himself down on top of Will, as close as he could without giving him all his weight, and he slid into Will, It wasn't long before he started slamming into him, the sound of his balls slapping hard agains't Will's ass cheeks. Their foreheads met, their hands tangling together as he pounded into him. Hannibal began to nibble on his shoulder for a moment, drawing blood. Will gasped and Hannibal licked it clean. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." he said as he looked Will in the eyes for a moment, slowing his movement.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't stop. Don't stop." Will pleaded and Hannibal kissed his shoulder then leaned his forehead back on Will's. After several minutes, Will felt himself going over the edge. It didn't take much for him to cum as Hannibal thrust into him, his cock rubbing between their bellies. Hannibal kissed Will again and again as he came down from his high, and drank drank it in. Will's facial expressions, his smell. It was wonderful. He wanted his orgasm to be slow, but fuck it! Two more thrusts and Will was filled with a warm liquid. Hannibal lied his head on Will's shoulder, and kept going, thrusting in painfully hard as he came over his high, and when he was finally spent, he collapsed. Will held him in his arms and caressed the back of his hair.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked Will.

"A bit, but I'm fine."

"I am so sorry Will."

"It's alright. I said I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Hannibal slowly pulled out of him and lied back down on top of his lover. "Good night Will."

"Good night Hannibal. Good night."

Jack Crawford sat silent and alone in his house as the mornings news came on. He watched feeling a rage take over him.

"William Graham and Hannibal Lecter's location is still unknown. Yesterday afternoon, two pairs of clothes were found, bloodied, and pulled out of the water. Investigators are unsure if they truly belong to the two Murder Husbands, and if they do, where are the owners? Did they die in those waters, or was it an elaborate trick to chase the FBI off their tale? FBI's Special Agent Jack Crawford, the main investigator for the The Chesapeake Ripper aka Hannibal the Cannibal murders and who has himself been personally attacked by said man, had nothing to say about the matter. Will Graham is a thirty four year old male -" A picture of Will came up on the screen. "This picture was given to us by his wife Molly, she wishes to let everyone know, this is what he looks like and to keep an eye out for him. She says he just disappeared without even a phone call. If you remember right, Will Graham was an ex special agent and was brought onto the Chesapeake Ripper cases as the criminal profiler upon the wishes of Agent Crawford. Under his care, William was put into an -"

Jack turned the tv off. He was there, he didn't need to hear about it from a woman that had no idea what the fuck she was talking about. He knew they were alive. Why else would they just find their clothes? They had to be alive and damn him to hell if he doesnt catch them. He just wish he knew if Will was taken against his will, or went with Hannibal willingly. Based on what Will had told him in the past, that seemed to be more likely of the two.


	6. Rest Stop

Hannibal had both their bags packed by nine and they decided to leave before check out. They needed to get caught up on the miles they missed the day before. They could get food on the road.  
“Is that everything?” asked Will.  
“I believe so.” stated Hannibal with a smile.   
“Good. Let's go.”  
“Alright.” Hannibal picked up his bag and before he could pick up Will's, Will had reached around him and grabbed it. “I can get it.” stated Hannibal.  
“Well I can too. Stop treating me like a helpless child.”  
Hannibal raised his eye brows with worry. “I was not aware I was. I am sorry Will.”  
Will look at him and swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked away with a blush. Hannibal's face was too damn attractive, even when he was concerned. Will whipped around and headed for the door. They both jumped when Will's phone rang.   
“You have your phone?” asked Hannibal surprised.  
“Oh, I suppose I do.” Will pulled out his phone and read the name. 

Bedelia. 

“Who is it?” asked Hannibal.  
“Bedelia.”  
“Oh? You should answer it.”  
“Are you dumb?”   
“Answer it.” said Hannibal, walking over to take the phone.   
“NO!” Will jumped back out of Hannibal's reach. “Are you stupid! She could tap my phone or something, send Jack right over here!”  
“I don't believe Bedelia would do such a thing.”  
“I don't care what you think! You aren't answering my phone! I shouldn't have it in the first place! I had it off but I must have accidentally turned it back on.”  
“It is Bedelia. We should answer it.”  
“You know how dangerous and stupid that is?! After all we've done?! After all we have left behind and planned together you are gonna risk throwing it away over her!” Will was so angry tears streamed down his face, which only pissed him off more. “I won't let you! I don't know what you had with her, but she is out of the picture now! It's just us! Just us.”   
Hannibal felt his heart stop for a moment as he saw Will in tears. Hannibal was being such an idiot. He couldn't believe he had hurt Will. Again.   
Will felt like such an idiot. His head had been so full about their current situation he didn't realize his phone was right there. He had sworn he had thrown it out, but obviously he didn't. And now here he was. Crying over Hannibal. Crying and he didn't even know why. “I don't care what she had meant to you or if you guys fucked or something, but now you are with me and she shouldn't matter to you!” Will gasped at his own words. How selfish they were. He wanted to shoot himself. He was being such an ass.  
Hannibal walked over to Will and slid his hand down his arm, then collapsed it over Will's hand, for a moment, squeezing it. He then grabbed the phone and crushed it in his hand. He had to be done with Bedelia anyway. Their relationship was getting boring and Hannibal would not let anything come between him and Will. He dropped his bag and placed his hands on Will's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. “Let's get going.” he said with a soft smile.   
Will's face turned even redder and he nodded.   
“Good. Let's go.” Hannibal picked the bag back up and grabbed Will's hand, leading him out of the Band B.  
Hannibal got the bags into the trunk, then got into the drivers seat. He smiled over to Will. “So, where too.”  
Will looked at him for a moment, then at the dash board. Hannibal watched Will carefully as he contemplated. His eyes were so lost, his nose scrunching up and his brows raised a few times as his mind whipped to different cities and states. Finally he sighed. “I don't know.”  
“HAHAHA!” Hannibal burst with laughter, then smiled sweetly at Will. “We will go to where the wind takes us!”   
“What?” Will looked flatly at him.  
“It's just a random burst of motivation.” smiled Hannibal. “Smile Will. You frown too much, it's not good for your face or your spirit.”  
Hannibal got onto the road and drove while humming a cheerful tune. Will glared at him. He was acting so happy. “What are you all happy about? We are murderers on the run.”  
“Correction. We are murdering lovers on the run to a happier place where we can live in peace away from all of them.”  
Will went wide eyed. “Hannibal.” he said softly. How could he smile like this? How could he act like this isn't a problem? . . . Oh right. It's Hannibal.  
Hannibal looked over at Will for a moment, before sighing. “Will.”  
Will looked over at him. “Yes Hannibal?”  
Hannibal turned off the road and parked the car. He locked eyes with Will and smiled ever so sweetly. “My place is by your side. I don't care about anything else. As long as you stay by my side, where ever we go, whatever happens, I will always be happy.” Hannibal leaned over and wrapped his arms around Will. Will was taken back and gasped, his body tensing up. Hannibal leaned into his ear and whispered. “I love you Will. I love you more than anything. I adore you. We belong together, and as long as we stay together, I will forever be happy, and I will work everyday to make sure I tend to your happiness. Whatever it takes. You do not need to be worried or afraid. No matter what I will protect you and I will ensure your happiness, if you let me.”  
Will gripped tightly onto Hannibal, tears flowing down his face. “Hannibal.” He had no idea what to say. Hannibal leaned back and kissed his forehead and Will smiled at the soft affection. “I love you too Hannibal. I love you.”

 

They traveled for the rest of the day and through the night heading west, stopping only to grab more food and use the restrooms. Will dozed off and on, not having much to do while Hannibal drove. After the first nine hours however, they switched places as Hannibal looked like he was about to pass out and Will made him stop. Hannibal gave a soft laugh as he thought about it. Will was so adorable when he was trying to be assertive.   
Will was chatting on about why Hannibal chose Telluride Colorado and when Hannibal didn't answer he looked over and saw that he had already fallen asleep, a small smile on his face.   
It was odd how Hannibal just pulled that place out of no where. Surely he had been there before. Maybe he did some research or something when Will was sleeping. Oh well, no sense in worrying about it. It was rather random though. He knew they couldn't go out of country yet till they got fake passports, and their faces should be all over the news by now, so that would be quite difficult to pull off.   
Will sighed and tried to focus on the road. It was around two o clock in the morning when he decided to pull over into a rest area and take a nap. Before the sun began to lighten up the sky, Will woke leaning against Hannibal's shoulder, his hand clutched to his. He leaned away and arched his back, letting out a yelp as his spine cracked harshly. Hannibal jumped at Will's yelp and looked around, rubbing at his eyes.   
“Sorry.” said Will.   
“No need for sorries William. A good morning kiss would do nicely however.” he said, giving him a mischievous smile.  
Will looked at Hannibal out of the corner of his eye and glared. “No.”  
Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's neck and rubbed his face against his cheek. “Awe Will, you are so cute when you are flustered.”   
“Shut up. Let me go.” Will pushed and Hannibal frowned, then tensed as they both went silent at the sound of Hannibal's bones cracking painfully loud. Hannibal couldn't move for a moment, and Will just stared at him, unsure of what to do. Then after another minute, Hannibal let out a long slow breath and relaxed.   
“I'm sorry.” said Will in a panic.  
Hannibal smiled at him sheepishly, trying to hide the pain. “It is not your fault Will. I am fine.”  
“Hmm-mmm.” Yeah right. Will leaned over and kissed his cheek. When he leaned away, his face was bright red. “I have to use the bathroom.” and without another word he left the car. Hannibal fallowed him, grabbing onto his hand. Will swatted it away, but Hannibal persisted. “We aren't children, we don't need to hold hands to the bathroom!” hissed Will under his breath as not to disturb anyone else at the rest stop and put attention on themselves.   
“But I want to hold your hand Will. It feels nice.”  
Will grumbled and entered into the bathroom with Hannibal trailed behind him.   
It was Hannibal's turn to drive but he wasn't keen on getting into the car yet. “Let us wait a while Will. The sun is rising. Let's watch it together.”  
Will looked around, and the only other people there were resting in large semi's so no one was up yet. “I'm hungry.”  
Hannibal opened the trunk to the car and opened the cold box. He pulled out a couple of waters and a box of strawberries. Will looked inside the cold box and realized I was mostly waters and fruit and sandwich stuff. He wasn't up for sandwiches just yet. He wasn't really used to eating so breakfast as it was, but he actually woke up hungry for once. He wasn't sure if he was up for strawberries with Hannibal. That would be a romantic gesture and he wasn't in the mood. So instead he picked up a banana, and bit into it, closing the trunk. It felt good going down his throat and into his belly. Taking a swig of his water, he took another bite and swallowed. He took another drink and before he took another bite, he looked over at Hannibal who had been staring at him. “What is it?”  
Hannibal smiled mischievously and licked his lips. “Just taking in the delicious sight.”  
Will's face went red. “What are you talking about?” he was about to slide the banana into his mouth when he stopped and froze, getting what Hannibal was referring to. Perhaps a banana wasn't the best thing to eat.  
“Oh Will, you are so overwhelmingly adorable when you make that face.”   
“Shut up!” said Will, throwing the banana.  
“Do not litter Will. It is rude.”   
Will narrowed his head, feeling fear creep over him. “It's food, so it's fine.”  
“It's on the pavement.”  
“It's fine!”  
Hannibal stared at him for a moment then narrowed his eyes. Will's face snapped up as Hannibal rushed at him, pinning him to the car. “Hannibal! Wh- mmm!”  
Hannibal had his lips against Will's kissing him strongly. He moved his legs between Will's spreading them apart with his knee. Hannibal's hand moved down to his bulge and rubbed at hit. Will let go of Hannibal's lips and gasped.   
“Hannibal! We are outside!”  
“Yes we are William. Your powers of observation are astounding.”  
“Shut up! Get off!”  
“No.” said Hannibal, and he leaned into Will's face, locking their eyes together. “You were quite rude to me Will. I will forgive you this ones, and not eat you, however I an not let you go un touched. Prepare for your punishment my love.”  
Will looked terrified, his face red as a cherry. Hannibal grabbed his shirt, tugging hi up and pushing him into the back of the car. Soon enough, he had Will screaming with passion. The sensation was overwhelming as Hannibal fucked him, but Hannibal wouldn't let him cum. As soon as he could see Will on the edge, he stopped and began to kiss him till it he went down from it. Will wanted to kill him. He couldn't take it. Hannibal was so fucking hot, thrusting against him. Inside of him.   
“Make me cum dammit!”   
“I didn't hear a please.”  
“PLEASE!”  
“Well that wasn't hard.”   
Hannibal quickened his pace and slammed into Will's ass while jerking his cock at the same time. “Let's cum at the same time.” suggested Hannibal.  
Will nodded. “Okay.” he said softly. “You better hurry up, I can't take it anymore.”  
“It's your punishment.” said Hannibal with a wide grin.  
“Fucker.” Will pulled him down into a kiss and as their tongues intertwined, Will came, fallowed immediately by Hannibal. He collapsed on top of Will, who wrapped his arms around him. It felt nice having Will hold him like that. Hannibal could hear Will's heart beat so fast under him. He waited till it slowed down a bit.  
“You got cum all over my shirt.” stated Hannibal.   
As Hannibal predicted, his heart sped off again. “It's your own damn fault!”  
Hannibal chuckled. “So cute."


	7. New Home

Telluride Colorado was more beautiful than Will could have hoped. Hannibal had taken them past the town and farther and father out. It confused Will as he thought they'd be getting a hotel room or something. He began to wonder what Hannibal was up to as they passed less and less houses. Soon enough there were no houses left to pass. They drove for abot another 40 minutes before Hannibal stopped the car. “Ready?” he said with a smile.   
“I think so . . . For what exactly?” asked Will nervously.  
“For your new home.”  
Hannibal stepped out of the car and walked over to open the door for Will. Will sat there staring not particularly at the layout of land, but at the glass of the windshiel, bluring all behind it. 'This is it' he thought. 'Life with Hannibal.'  
He stepped out of the car and looked at the land. His jaw fell open, his eyes taking in the acres of green grass and pink and purple wildflowers. Far off in the distance, so far that Will had to squint to see, there were the dark green of tall trees, and in the middle of the field was a large cottage built of different shaddes of gray stone. A large pond was made beside it and a large waterwheel filtere the water. Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and they walked up t the cottege. In the pond swam orange and golden koi fish. The cottage had cute little windows and a rounded wooden door with a brass handle. They stepped inside to a small arrangment of furniture, no tv, but a large chestnut and brass gramophone stood in the far corner. They had a small light brown sopha and a chestnut coffee table. The kitchen was not far off and Will could see it clearly from the kitchen. It was dressed with a little dining table and two chairs, looking as if it were handmade quality. They had a classic Heartland ivory stove and a large pizza oven built into the brick wall.   
“Right?” said Hannibal, looking at Will's expression. “Wait till you see the upstairs. And my particular favorite. The bedroom.”   
Will almost looked at Hannibal, but he caught his look in the corner of his eye, and he stopped himself and swollowed nervously. Oh gosh that look.   
“Where the hell did this all come from?” asked Will.   
“I made erangments. Back when we were still in Virginia. Before you came down for breakfast. This elderly couple past had given their house to their daughter who didn't want it as she was already married and living in the house of her husband. I got it for a reasonable price. Do you like it. It's got open sky and a field. It's long off from anywhere so we wont be bothered. It'll be our little part of the world.”  
Will felt a smile tugging in his heart, till I got torn away.   
“For how long?”  
Hannibal was silent for a bit. Then he cupped Will's face in his hands and smiled at him. “As long as you want it.”  
Will felt a pulsating vein about to burst in his forehead. “Yes, well, I mean before we are caught.”  
“Don't worry about such things.” said Hannibal, waving his hand in the air as if to wave the suggestion away.   
“Don't wave so casually!” yelled Will. “I mean it Hannibal! We can't just hide away and act like this isn't happening! Act like we aren't on the run! Dammit!” Will balled his hands into fists, squeezing his eyes tightly. “Why would yo utake me to such a beautiful place when we eventually have to leaveit! I swear, you are such an ass!” His eyes snapped open and he glared into Hannibal. “This place is like a dream. Like heaven. It's so damn beautiful and one day I'll have to say good bye to it. I know we will and so do you!”  
“Well then. Perhaps we should make the best of the time we have here.”  
Will snickered. “Yeah. Easy for you to say.”  
Hannibal let out a long breath. “Fine. You want to be stubborn. Focus on the bad that could happen. Our chambers are just over there, last door to the left. You can sulk in there. I on the other hand are going to go get some groceries.”  
“You are going to town? Really?”  
“I will be in disguise.”  
“No way. What are you gonna do? Wear a fake mustache?”   
“. . . No. Of course not. Now go get some rest. I'll be back in several hours. Then we can unpack everything.”   
Hannibal left Will, both feeling a tad bit irritated in each other. When Hannibal got into the car, he dug in the trunk for their bags and grabbed one of his, unzipping it and grabbing out a dark blue cap, a navy blue jacket and dark pair of shades. Feeling a bit conscious about it now, he stuffed the fake mustache into his pocket. He could put it on when he left the area and Will wouldn't see it.  
Shopping went exctremely well and he headed back to Will. He couldn't help but to wonder what mood he would be in on his return, and a part of him was afraid he wouldn't be there; but he breathed a sigh of relief when he brought the food in and saw that Will was asleep on the couch. He put the food away, brought in their luggage and set it in the bedroom. Will had to be hungry by now. He stood infront of him, watching his face, appearing to be peaceful, though sweat dripped down his face. Hannibal kneeled in front of him and cupped his cheek, tilting his head to the side. He smiled at him and placed a soft kiss just beside his lips and carressed his cheek with his thumb. Will smelt of hotel soap and salty sweat. He would have to take a shower when he woke. Hannibal leaned his forehead on Will's for a moment, before Will's eyes opened just a tiny slit. Hannibal was blurry and Will couldn't get his eyes to focus.   
Hannibal slid the glasses from Will's face and placed them on the coffee table. Will rubbed his eyes and went to sit up but Hannibal held him down.   
“Rest Will. I will get everything put away and wake you when dinner is ready.”  
“How did it go in town?” asked   
“Quite favorably. They have excellent shops here, friendly folks. It's quite ideal. There are a few Cafe's and Bar's I would like to visit tomorrow.”  
“You are fine with going out so much?”  
Hannibal smiled. “You're right. We will wait.”  
There was silents for a minute and suddenly Will simled, and even began to laugh. “You really wore a fake mustache.”  
“Huh? Oh!” Hannibal pulled off the fake mustache and blushed in embarrassment. He had meant to pull it off before Will saw, but he had forgotten.   
Will couldn't help laughing.   
“Go to sleep.” said Hannibal, standing up.   
“No. I'm awake now.” Will stood, picked up his glasses and fallowed Hannibal into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as Hannibal rolled up his sleeves and slipped into his apron.  
“I don't think I've seen that one.” asked Will, blushing a bit.  
“Like it?” asked Hannibal with a mischievous smile.   
“Kiss the Cook. Not really original.”  
Hannibal closed the distance between them, but did not touch Will. All so, Will felt like he was, and he looked away nervously, pushing himself as close to the counter as possible. Hannibal reached around him, and grabbed a bottle of red wine, then turned away from him. He poured Will a drink and handed it to him, then poured one for himself. He swirled the dark liquid around the glass and brought it up to his nose. Will watched as Hannibal began his ritual, entranced by the way he closed his eyes, breathed in so carefully; and when his eyes opened again, they were unfocused, lost in the scents that his wonderful nose could pick up. Hannibal was about to take a sip, when something flashed in his eyes and he placed the glass down. He gave Will a smile and left the kitchen. Will watched him enter the living room and in the far corner just outside Will's sight, he heard Hannibal fiddling with something and suddenly, music began to play.   
Will smiled, suddenly remembering the gramophone that was in the corner of the living room, and chuckled with amusment. He knew immediately that it was classical, but had no idea who composed it.   
“There now. We can start dinner.”  
“Had to get in the right mood then?”  
“Of course.” Hannibal said quite seriously, then smiled. Will took a sip of his wine and watched Hannibal get to work.   
“What's for dinner?”  
“Beef Stew.”  
“ . . . That's it?” ked Will, as if waiting for something more complicated. “No long fancy feast that I can't pronounce?”  
Hannibal laughed. “No my dear Will. It is our first night in this lovely cottage, and we both are quite tuckered out. I think a nice, simple, home hearty meal would be just perfect.”  
Will smiled. “I think that sounds great.”

 

All went well that night. The food was amazing and just what Will needed. After cleaning up, Will sat on the couch, his stomach full and warm. “We need a tv.” he stated.  
“I can see about getting one by the end of the week.”  
“What do we do till then?”  
“Suppose we'll have to talk to eachother.”  
“Oh heavens.”  
Hannibal burst with laughter. “Well, there is something else we could do that is much more fun.”  
Will knew that look all too well and he felt a shock wave run up his spine and through his heart. He laughed nervously and stood up. “Well, I think I am ready for bed now.”  
“Alright.” said Hannibal with a smile. “Have a good sleep.”  
“You aren't coming?” asked Will, turning to face him.  
“I would like to, but I think I will stay up a little while longer.”  
Will stood there a few moments in silents.   
“Hannibal. I've been meaning to ask you about the house and -”  
“Don't worry about it. I have everything under control. You don't need to ever worry. Go to bed.”  
Will scoffed. “Fine mother.”  
Hannibal chuckled, his sharp fangs peeking through his thin lips. Will couldn't help but to think about how Hannibal would send him over the edge with those very teeth. The little nips and sucks to his skin.  
“Come to bed with me.”   
Hannibal looked up at him with surprise, then smiled. “Alright.”  
Hannibal fallowed Will to bed. “Are these fresh covers?” asked Will.  
“Their daughter was kind enough to change the sheets. I told her we had lost all our things in a fire, so that is why she also left the furniture here free of charge.”  
“How kind.”  
“Here are some pajamas.”  
Hannibal went to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a pair of blue cotton pajamas and handed them over to Will. Will smiled for a moment. “I don't think I've worn decent pajamas since we ran away together. Now I'm wearing them every night.”  
Hannibal tilted his head in wonder, but then decided not to ask. Perhaps he slept in the nude or with only underwear before. Of course, Hannibal wouldn't mind that now.  
“Sleep in whatever makes you comfortable.”  
“I just usually sleep in a t shirt. I get really hot at night and sweat from my nightmares.”  
“As you have done these nights with me, however, you have been able to ease them a little.”  
“Thanks to you I'm sure. Oddly enough.”  
They both changed and climbed into bed. Will looked at Hannibal feeling a little silly. “Well, um. Good night.”  
“Good night Will.” said Hannibal, and he leaned over to Will, kissing him sweetly before turning to his side and closing his eyes. Will sat there for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Alright then. When he finally lied down, he pulled the covers up to his nose and closed his eyes. Hannibal listened to Will's breathings, and when it steadily slowed, and he knew Will had fallen asleep; he turned over and kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his nose into his curly hair and breathed in. Smiling, he fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chloe

And so life went one for both Hannibal and Will. Weeks past without any trouble, and even though Hannibal seemed pretty chill about the whole situation, Will couldn't bring himself not to worry. He tried to hide it, but some nights it came out in bitter expression and snappy sentences. When this happened, Hannibal gave Will his space. He'd either go into the kitchen and take several hours making a unique and difficult dish that would put Will out of his mood rather quickly, or he would take a book onto the porch and read. He didn't much care for the few books left by the previous diseased owners, but he had been able convince Will to go out to town with him and enjoy the local cafe's and bookshops. Will enjoyed being out in the field or watching noncense cartoons on their new tv. He craved to go out and fish. Fishing always brought him piece, however, they hadn't had the time to get any fishing gear. It just didn't seem like top priority at the moment.   
Right now, Hannibal was pulling up into the driveway. He had left again, and Will found himelf to be irratated. Hannibal was so reckless. Leaving to settle his needs. Going out in prublic three to four times a week to get books, or food. Will went to the window and peeked outside, watching Hannibal dig in the trunk of their car. For a while, Will had been afraid that they would be caught by their car as it was reported as stolen. It helped however that Hannibal had painted the car to a light beige, so it wasn't as easily spotted. Hannibal seemed to have gotten a lot done in the little time they had been there. Will was hardly pulling his weight. He just felt stuck. Something was tugging at his mind and it took so much energy to keep it away. After hours of feelings sorry for himself, he would feel guilty for it and get angry, so then he wouldnt want to be around Hannibal cause he wouldn't want to take his anger out on him.   
Will sighed and went to greet him outside. When he stepped out he saw that Hannibal was carrying a shiny blue fishing pole and a dark red one in one hand, resting on his shoulder, while the other hand carried a black and green tackle bag. Will smiled ear to ear, his heart racing. Hannibal smiled at him. “I thought this would make you happy.”  
Will frowned and looked down for a moment. When Hannibal was standing in front of him, Will looked up again with the look of shame. “I'm sorry.”  
Hannibal leaned down and kissed his forehead, then nuzzled his nose in Will's curly hair. Stepping around him, he walked into the house and placed all the fishing stuff at the side of the door.   
“Where did you even get this stuff?” asked Will.  
“Well, I was on my way to get a coffee and drove by a yard sale. Everything looked brand new so I figured it would be alright being used.”  
“No, it's fine. How are we on money?”  
“Are you sure you don't mind it being used?”  
“Yes. It's fine. It's really great Hannibal. Thank you. I really apreciate it.” Will smiled at him, and picked up the blue fishing pole, admiring the sheen when the color his the light from the window. “They look brand new.”  
“Yes. I believe they hardly used them.”  
“Well, good for us.”   
“We should go tomorrow.”  
“I would love that.”  
For the next month, Hannibal was able to keep Will's mind busy. He read to him, they played chess, and they fished for many hours in the day. At night they lay cuddled into each others arms, Will losing himself in Hannibals kisses. On nights they didn't make love, Hannibal would stay up telling Will tales of ancient history and fables from his child hood, or reading from one of the many books they now possessed. It seemed almost like a dream that Will wanted to lose himself in, but he still couldnt get himself to give in. It all just seemed too easy. 

 

Six months had passed since they moved into their little cottage. Hannibal and Will's disaperance/possible suicide had faded from the News as more interesting things came up. Will sometime wondered what Jack was up to. Had he given up? Had he believed they were dead? The ocean floor had been swept for fifty miles and no bodies were found. Whatever the case, Will knew he needed to stop worrying so much. It was taking it's toll on his body. Fishing had helped for a while, but it didn't seem to help very much anymore. And as though Hannibal could read his thoughts, he looked over his newspaper to meet Will's gaze and said. “I think we need a puppy.”  
Will smiled. “Where did that come from?”  
“Come on. Let's go get a puppy.”   
Will smiled and stood up, his heart getting all giddy, though he did his best to hide it. They got into the car and Hannibal drove them into town. Will had figured they were going to a pet store, but was surprised to see Hannibal had stopped in front of a cream colored house and smiled at Will. “Let's go.”   
“What is this?”   
“This woman is selling her Australian shepherd puppies.”  
“How did you know that?”  
“The newspaper.”  
“Oh. Right.” They got out of the car and Hannibal took the lead and jumpe dup the steps to the house. He knocked on the door and waited.   
“Coming!” came a masculine voice on the other side of the door. A young man opened the door. He had sandy blond hair and a goat-ee. He had dark brown eyes that welcomed them kindley. “Hello. You here for the puppies?”  
“Yep. My name is Marcus Dublin and this is my fiance Benjamin Barker.”   
The man stepped aside to let Hannibal and Will in. “Welcome. My name is Carl.” he said with a sweet smile. They stepped inside and Hannibal immidiatly took in the smell of lavender febreeze and dog shamoo. They were lead out of the house and into the back yard where a young woman was hoding a litte infant girl in her arms as she sat in the grass. The baby was tugging at the other end of a yellow rope as one of the puppies yanked on the other end. The baby et go and laughed as the puppy fell back ad bounced up again, trying to hand her the rope. The young woman grabbed the rope this time and tugged while the baby attempted to pet the puppy.   
“Hon. We have two men here inquiring about the puppies.”  
“Oh?” said the woman looking up at the three men. She stood with the baby and walked over to Hannibal and Will, shaking their hands. “My name is Gracy.”  
“Marcus. This is my fiancee Benjamin.”   
“How lovely.”  
“And who is this adorable little one?” asked Hannibal, looking at the baby.   
“Oh. This is my daughter Mckinsey.”  
“How old is she?” asked Will.”  
“Six months.”  
“She is presious.” said Hannibal with a smile.   
“Awe. Thank you.Do you have any children?”  
“No unfortunatly.”   
“The puppies?” asked Will, wanting to get off the subject of children.   
“Of course.”  
The couple brought Hannibal and Will over to see the puppies. There were four. One was still chewing on the yellow rope while the other three were chasing the mom around the yard.   
“How old are they?” asked Will, though he was sure he already knew.  
“Six weeks. Two have already been sold.” answered Carl.  
“Will looked at the one chewing on the rope and the three chasing the mother. This one seemed independent. It was smaller than her siblings with one crystle blue eye and one amber. Will squated next to her and patted her head. The dog just continued to chew on the yellow rope. When Will grabbed one end of of the rope and tugged, the dog stood up on all fours and growled, yanking on her end. Will let the rope go and she fell to her rear. Standing up, she went to Wills hand trying to give the rope back. Will took it and tugged again. The dog yanked as hard as she could, her butt high in the air as she pulled. Will let go again and chuckled when the dog pounced at him.   
“Did you find the one you want?” asked Hannibal.  
“Yes.” Will picked her up and snuggled her under his chin. The dogs licked him and panted in his arms.   
“She is a great pick.” smiled Gracy. “She is very sweet and loves to play.”  
“We'll take her.” said Hannibal and he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out a fifty and handed it to her. Will had no idea where he kept pulling this money out from but whatever.   
“She has had her shots aready.”  
“Exellent.”   
Hannibal and Will walked back to the car and Will got in, keep the dog on his lap as he put his bet on. Hannibal said his thanks and got into the drivers side and started the car. “Benjamin Barker?” asked Will.  
“Hmm? Oh yes. Thought I'd name you after my favorite musical seriel killer.”   
“Something is wrong with you.”  
Hannibal burst with laughter. “So, what are you going to name her then?”  
Will looked at his new friend, scratching under her chin. “Chloe.”  
“Chloe?”  
“What's wrong with Chloe?”  
“Nothing.” said Hannibal with a shrug. “I just figured you'd name her Abigail.”  
There was a silence for a moment. “No. She doesn't look like an Abigail. Did you want me to call her that?”  
“No. She doesn't look like an Abigail. Chloe is good.”  
“Alright then.” They bought her a collar, a leash, and everything else they needed and took her home. When they got there, Will let her go to run around the yard, but he just sat next to his feet and looked up at him. Picking her back up, he took her inside to look at the house.   
“Welcome to the new addition to our family.” said Hannibal, patting Chloe's head.  
“Thank you Hannibal. This means a lot.”  
“My pleasure. I felt like we were missing something. Come to papa.” said Hannibal to the dog and he squaded down, opening his arms up. The dog ran up to him and layed on her back. Hannibal snickered and rubbed her belly. “I'll put everything away.” He stood up and grabbed everything he brought in from the car and put it away while Will played with Chloe. After Hannibal was done, he put the collar on Chloe and adjusted it to fit right. The dog tag was shaped like a bone with her name in the front. Hannibal then stood and kissed Will's temple. Will looked at him and held in a laugh.   
“What is it?”  
“You told them I was your fiancee.”  
“Did I?”  
“Don't act like that. You know you did.”  
Hannibal laughed.   
“Don't you have to ask me first?” stated Will. “We've barely been together.”  
“Barely?”  
“I mean, not very long.”  
“Hmm. So if I were to ask you to marry me, you would say no?”  
“Oh my God, I can not hear this right now. I'm takng Chloe outside.”  
“You break my heart.”  
“Lalalala.” said Will, picking Chloe up and turning to go outside.  
Hannibal smiled and was turning around when Will pulled him by his arm and kissed his cheek. Then he ran out, his face bright red.   
“I'll start working on dinner.” stated Hannibal with a smile.  
“Sounds good.”


End file.
